


Paycheck

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koro-Sensei's cash goes missing again, and we all know who's to blame....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paycheck

"Karma-kun!"  
  
Every head in the E class lifts as Koro-Sensei storms into the classroom.  
  
Every head, that is, except Karma's.  
  
"Karma-kun, my wallet is completely empty, and payday was just yesterday! Have you been stealing my paycheck again?"  
  
Karma smirks. "Maybe."  
  
Koro-Sensei growls, and his eyes fall on Nagisa. In a flash, the octopod teacher is beside his student, wiping a smudge of gelato off the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Karma-kun, have you been using my pay checks to buy those gelatos you keep getting for Nagisa-kun?"  
  
Karma rolls his eyes. "Of course not, Sensei. It's hardly special if you buy someone something with someone else's money."  
  
The E class is stunned into silence, all eyes fixed on Karma. Did he really just say that?  
  
Koro-Sensei tears up. "Ahh, Karma-kun is finally learning joys of doing nice things for people you care about, I'm so gla-"  
  
Karma smiles wickedly. "I've been using your paychecks to pay for my own gelatos."


End file.
